The Gays
Disclaimer: This article is satirical and not meant to offend. All suggestions to ensure the article stays this way are welcome. Contrary to some schools' beliefs, West Shore doesn't turn you gay. Rather, it unlocks your full potential for gayness. If you don't have a hankering for the same sex by senior graduation, it's pretty much going to stay that way. This is due to the school (not necessarily the administration) being really accepting of it; West Shore might as well be in California. Sevvies and eighth graders don't seem very enlightened about the whole thing besides "lol sex", so it's mostly a high school thing. Student Attitudes Super Allies "All gays are darn fabulous and you're wrong if you slightly disagree in any way." Mostly scene kids and dramatic (obviously) thespians with gay friends. They do Day of Silence and present(ed) same-sex marriage whenever a class needed to talk about a controversial subject. Despite their good intentions, some are likely to accessorize their gay friends and use the friendship as a sort of bragging right, which is ironically detrimental to their cause of normalizing their existence. The ��asic Bitches ''' These are the girls that want to have a gay best friend but when they come into contact with a lesbian they are like "Ewwww, I'm afraid that she's like into me". Basically they use their gay best friend as a badge of honor. They pretend that they are gay accepting but they try to flatter themselves by thinking every gay girl or bi girl is trying to hit on them. '''That's Cool Man "I mean I know a guy and he's pretty chill so yeah they're fine usually." While they don't focus on gay people, they definitely support them in a passive manner. This seems to be a large amount of the student population, which a big cause - and effect - of the large amounts of open gayness on campus. Apathetic "I don't have time for this, I have to study for calc dude." They don't really have a connection to anything involving homosexuality and think they're just fine going about as they are. They'd kind of like something else to be on the news. Often evolves into "that's cool man" but can occasionally go the other way, or stay where it is. Those Darn Homos "I don't want to hear about their weird behavior and I don't want them to force it onto me, the school, or the country." This is as far as even the highly religious kids reach: not hate so much as annoyed dislike. Coming out to them might just earn a sigh, or in some cases "well we're still friends despite this". They don't like having arguments with super allies due to not being activists, but pacifists. The kids that want to be "queer" There are quite a few girls (and the occasional boy vying for "gay best friend") in West Shore, that try to be gay or bi to get attention from peers and to try to seriously piss off their mom. Trust me it's not cute when you use other girls that are really struggling with their sexuality and hurt their feelings. Usually these groups of girls will use quotes like "I love you homosexually", while talking to their best friend, or they will whine that they can't get a girlfriend, even though they didn't even like girls anyway. They will also use any excuse to make up for them not wanting to date a girl, such as calling themselves "heteroromantic" despite hardly grasping romance. If you find one avoid them until they either become more mature or are old enough to actually have feelings for anyone (as middle schoolers are most guilty of this). Gay People Themselves There's not a distinct mindset for gay people. Some believe they are the One True Gay, and the rest are faking. Some are like super allies but more justified in that it directly affects their future relationships and/or attractions. Some are gay and transgender at the same time. Some just kind of dress as the opposite sex or mix up an androgynous wardrobe because why not. Some like to be stereotypical, some are trying to break stereotypes. All of them are just nervous kids who want to pass their APs. Category:Students